Creep
by Ashplosion
Summary: This is a fill to the Pokemon kink meme. M for mindless sexual content. dom!Erika/sub!Sabrina, vouyer!Whitney. LOL WUT DID I RITE


**Author's notes:** Here's a fill for the Pokémon kink meme. Prompt is located here. ( . ?thread=2440709#t2440709)

* * *

Erika pushed her girlfriend hard onto the bed; the headboard thudded softly against the wall. She hadn't expected the shorter girl to agree to this, to any of this. The corset was a fight in and of itself, but damn did her woman look amazing in it. The rest of it was just…wow.

On the other side of the wall, Whitney put her manga down and peered outside. She'd just heard a thud, right? She picked up Miltank's pokeball off the night stand and headed outside. It was probably Brock trying to peek in on Erika again. Every League Tournament led to someone getting creeped on. Last year, Misty had been busted sleeping with several guys over the ten-day gathering. Brock had loudly proclaimed the next day that Morty definitely was not gay, and Misty certainly knew how to make a man of someone. Of course, that was the day Brock went to the ER with a broken jaw, too.

As she stepped onto the balcony, Whitney didn't see anyone. Erika could've been watching TV, or anything, really. As far as everyone knew, Erika wasn't seeing anyone, so Whitney was definitely not expecting what she saw as she peered through the slight slit in the curtains.

"The whole point of this is to just…feel. Can you please check yourself for a bit?" Erika smacked her lover pretty damn hard across the cheek. Whitney's jaw drop when she realized exactly what was going on.

Erika, naked, was straddling a woman who was bound and gagged and blindfolded. That woman happened to be the very woman Whitney had been crushing on for the better part of two years. And what the HELL was Sabrina wearing?!

Whitney jerked back in response and hid in the shadows for a moment. Sabrina, in a corset… was totally worth another look.

As Whitney took her place back at the curtain, Erika shivered suddenly and lowered herself within inches of Sabrina's face. Whitney couldn't hear what the maiden said to her submissive lover, but Erika flipped the other girl over suddenly and with such force that the voyeuristic gym leader almost moaned.

Sabrina had tried to keep it in her head. Really, she had. After being slammed into the mattress, she wasn't sure she wanted to. When Erika had first proposed the idea, she hadn't been so sure. In the midst of many kisses and a lot of heavy petting, though, Sabrina had been convinced.

The psychic suddenly felt her girlfriend's breath hot on her face; "I am going to beat you and fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk this week." Erika hissed as she sat up; Sabrina moaned in response. The psychic shivered as she realized someone else was present. She wildly felt around before tethering herself to the other person: Whitney was peeking through the curtain. Sabrina stopped herself as she reached the telepathic link back to Erika to warn the other girl…

If the humiliation and pain that Erika was inflicting on her now was getting her off, how much more intense would the orgasm be if she allowed Whitney to share in this experience? Sabrina tried to smile around the gag as Erika ran her nails along her thighs and slowly removed her underwear. Surely, this would be amazing.

Whitney was completely enveloped in what she was watching as Erika flipped Sabrina over roughly and muttered something else to the sensory-deprived girl, but she jerked back into the shadows as Erika bit down on the back of Sabrina's neck hard enough to draw blood. Shivering, around and confused, Whitney looked about wildly to make sure she hadn't been spotted, but quickly realized something even more alarming: her hand had snaked its way to her shorts.

Sabrina sensed the panic and pulled a mental image of the younger gym leader. She moaned loudly as she realized Whitney had been masturbating; the noise caused Erika to slap her ass. After pulling back and admiring the bruises left on Sabrina's body, Erika brushed her hair back and put on the cheeriest voice she could muster with the lust clouding it.

"Sabrina, Sweetheart. If you really can't keep yourself quiet, I am afraid I must allow you to calm down. I'll be back in a minute."

Whitney's heart was pounding in her chest as she drew slow, lazy circles around her clit and stared at Sabrina. She wasn't sure what the hell Erika was doing, but she didn't really care. She finally tore her eyes away from Sabrina's flushed, bruised and bleeding body when the door to the bathroom opened and Erika emerged, carrying something Whitney knew was a sex toy, but wasn't sure what.

"On all fours," the grass maiden demanded cooly. Sabrina struggled, but managed to comply. Whitney sucked in a deep breath as Sabrina settled on her elbows and knees, pulling her restraints tightly against her wrists.

Of course, the psychic made sure certain parts of her body faced the glass balcony door, where a now very hot-and-bothered Whitney was creeping.

Erika raised the toy and hooked it to a harness she'd put on in the other room. After a teasing second of suspense, the psychic's entire body was slammed back against the bed as Erika entered her with a powerful thrust. Whitney finally gathered that it was a strap on dildo, and "oh my god, is she seriously going to fuck her like that?"

Erika froze and jerked her head toward the door. Sabrina stiffened, sensing Erika's panic, and struggled to push her lover out of her. Before Whitney knew what was going on, Erika was thundering toward the door, and she was jumping over the edge of the balcony. Whitney didn't connect the dots until she was in the pool.

The next morning, Brock went to the ER with a broken jaw during Sabrina and Whitney's exhibition match, courtesy of Erika. Sabrina smirked at her opponent through Haunter. _Remember the pool hours next time.__  
_


End file.
